


For the Record

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Football | Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Mina likes writing about Momo, Momo likes showing off to Mina. They both really like kissing each other.orThe sequel to Off the Record, aka the journalist Mina/goalkeeper Momo au





	1. Kickoff

**Author's Note:**

> Still can't believe I'm already back ? ? ? But your feedbacks were so overwhelming that I made an effort to get this done quicker :)  
> I'll try to post the next chapters as soon as I can, but work starts on Monday and I'm still not sure how tired I'll be then  
> As always, I really hope you guys enjoy this story, I had a great time writing it tbh!  
> And please continue sending your love and support, this is what truly makes me want to keep writing 
> 
> enjoy   
> xx

Mina was too focused on writing her next feature for the magazine to notice someone was approaching. It was only when the person sat on her desk and cleared their throat that she saw that it was Momo - it’d been about 2 weeks since they last saw each other, when Mina interviewed her.

"How did you find me here?" Mina asked, surprised but also satisfied with the unexpected visit from the other girl.

"I asked around." Momo said, ever so casually, with a smile on her face. "I’m here to thank you."

"For what?" The journalist decided to close her laptop to give Momo her full attention.

"For the great sex we had, of course, but also for this." She placed a magazine on top of Mina's computer, displaying an article entitled  _ 'It's all about teamwork' JYP Sharks' goalkeeper and star Hirai Momo talks about soccer, workout routines and her unexpected fame' _ , with a picture of Momo flying in the air to catch the ball. "You wrote so many nice things about me I started wondering if it was all because we fucked." Mina scoffed.

"Well, not all of it, obviously!" Momo laughed and winced.

“Sure, makes sense.”

"No, really, I would have written the exact same article even if we hadn't slept together. The only difference is that I'd have finished it faster because I wouldn't be so distracted thinking about you." Mina finished her sentence looking down a bit shyly, which Momo found adorable.

"It truly made my day, to be honest.” She said and Mina looked back at her with a curious smile on her face. “I wasn't expecting so many compliments! And the pictures you took were incredible too! By the way, can you send me some?"

"Yeah, sure! Just give me your email address and I'll send you some later today." Mina was grinning like a little kid seeing Momo excited like that, and handed her a pen and a post it note.

"Thanks!" The goalkeeper was grinning too, and whoever looked at them from afar would think they were two idiots. "Hey, do you wanna go to a party at my sorority tonight?” Momo asked after she was done writing, and handed the little piece of paper back. “There'll be alcohol, good music and... how was it? The 'rising star in the football field'?” She proudly paraphrased Mina’s article. “This really hot girl named Hirai Momo, you know?" Mina laughed.

"You had me at 'alcohol', honestly. The rest of it, though, not so much... Don't really know this Hirai girl." She said playfully and bit her lower lip to contain a smile.

"You don't? You should totally meet her, I heard she's great in bed."

“Is she? Well, maybe I'll find out at the party, what do you say?" Mina rests her chin on her hand, smirking.

"I'll let her know you're interested."

 

-

 

Mina arrived at the party a little after 10pm, and found it somewhat less crowded than she thought it'd be. Momo was right, there was alcohol and good music, but Mina had yet to spot the goalkeeper, so she decided to walk around, greeting the familiar faces she'd find along the way.

It didn't take long for her to find Momo, though, noticing the blonde sitting on the arm of the couch, chatting with her teammates and some other people Mina didn't recognize.

"Hey." Mina spoke softly, placing her hand on Momo's shoulder.

"Mina! You came!" Momo's smile was bright, and she surprised the journalist with a warm hug. Mina figured she'd already had a couple of drinks or so. "Everyone! This is Mina! The amazing journalist who wrote about me in the University's magazine!" Mina shyly waved at the group of people, who all waved back with big smiles on their faces. "Mina, these are Sungjin and Brian." Momo pointed at two boys sitting on the far end of the couch, and the taller one seemed a bit frustrated at the blonde.

"Don't call me Brian, my name is Young K!" He shouted and Momo waved him off.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot. He's my friend, but a complete idiot." She joked, then pointed at the girls closer to her. "And these are Chaeyoung, Dahyun, Jihyo and Nayeon. You probably know them from the team."

"Mina-yah! What do I have to do for you to write an article about me?" Nayeon, who was sitting the farthest, asked so casually that made the group laugh.

"I'm not in charge of choosing the themes for the articles, actually, but I can talk to my boss about it." Mina replied, making the other girl smile triumphantly.

 

Mina blended well with that group, chatting about football, study, and, of course, Momo.

"So, wait, you dance?" She asked Momo, amazed by the new information.

"Yeah, and I also play the guitar. The boys play too, and we all sing, actually." Momo said as if it wasn’t a big deal, but, after an interesting amount of alcohol, everything seemed incredibly hot for Mina, especially the thought of Momo singing and playing the guitar.

"Wow, you guys should start a band!"

"Oh, we have." Dahyun said and took a sip from her cup before continuing. "It's called Shark Attack!" Mina couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it sounded, and thought the look of embarrassment on Momo's face was utterly cute.

"You're such a catch." She commented to Momo, who smiled and winked playfully, then got up, asking.

"Do you want me to fill your cup?"

"Yeah, sure." Mina gave the cup to Momo and watched her go, obviously staring at her ass - drinking really made her horny. "Excuse me." She said, mostly to herself, and got up, following Momo to the kitchen.

When she got there, the blonde was busy filling their cups with more beer, and Mina decided to hug her from behind, grinding Momo's butt teasingly.

"Hey, where do we go so I can get you naked?" Mina spoke in a very low tone of voice, eliciting a shiver from Momo, who was also a little drunk.

The goalkeeper grabbed one of Mina's hand and led her to her bedroom without even looking back. She locked the door behind them and feigned surprise when she looked at Mina.

"Oh, it's you." Mina scowled, putting on her best bitch face.

"Very funny. Do you want me to call somebody else?" Before Mina could even move or say anything else, Momo trapped her between the door and herself and kissed her deeply. Mina very much complied, grabbing Momo's ass and pulling her closer. Then, she pushed the girl until she was sat on the bed and straddled her hips, cupping her face and kissing her in a very sensual way. Momo was surprised by Mina's sudden eagerness, but just let it be, enjoying how she'd roll her hips against Momo's, causing a delicious friction.

"Take your top off." Mina whispered, pulling the hem of Momo's shirt, who lifted her arms up to help removing it. Then, with a skillful flick of fingers, Mina unhooked the girls bra, leaving her chest bare for her to touch. And she did, massaging Momo's breasts slowly, and pinching her nipples while kissing the girl.

Suddenly, Mina stopped and got up, but only to unbutton Momo's pants and take them off, along with her panties. Momo was left completely naked, legs spread and chest rising and falling intensely, and Mina actually wished she could take a picture of that ethereal scene just so she could look at it forever.

"Why am I the only one getting naked?" Momo enquired with a fake pout that Mina kissed away.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn." She said, in between kisses, and then took a hold of Momo's hand and led it to her exposed sex. "Touch yourself."

Momo moaned, not only because of the contact, but because of Mina's dominant attitude, and started rubbing her fingers against her folds. Mina took the chance to step back and watch, before putting on her own show for Momo, very slowly taking off her shirt, then bending over to remove her pants, and making sure the goalkeeper had a great view of her ass.

"Fuck, Mina!" She moaned and accelerated her pace as Mina took off her underwear, and then inserted a finger inside her vagina, pushing it in and out rather desperately.

Mina slowly walked towards Momo and took her hand away from her cunt, to which Momo almost whined in frustration.

"Calm down, baby, I'm not going anywhere." She said lowly and sucked Momo's finger clean, making the girl groan loudly. Then, Mina playfully pushed Momo so she would lay down with her head on the pillows, and Mina started crawling her way upwards the goalkeeper's toned body, placing hot kisses all throughout her stomach, until she got to the girl's boobs. Momo's chest was heaving rapidly and Mina could feel her accelerated heartbeat as she dived down to suck on one of the girl's nipple, massaging the other one with her hand.

"Mina..." Momo was panting. "For the love of God, just fuck me already." She pleaded, and Mina turned her attention to the girl's face, smirking.

"You're so sexy when you're horny." Mina said and kissed Momo's lips very tenderly, as she slid her hand down her body and - finally - touched Momo's very wet pussy, already pushing her finger inside.

"Yes! Shit!" Momo couldn't stop her satisfied cries as Mina jammed her finger hard and curled it inside, hitting her G-spot. "More, please." The goalkeeper's voice started coming out strangled as she tried to contain her orgasm so she could enjoy this as much as she could,  _ this _ being Mina on top of her, not only fucking her, but grinding her sex on Momo’s thigh while she kissed her neck hungrily.

However, Mina knew just where to touch to make Momo go crazy, and she not only pushed a second finger in, but began rubbing Momo's clit with her thumb, making her let out a very loud moan.

"Mina! Fuck! Yes! Mina!" Her voice was increasing in volume as she approached her orgasm, and right when Momo was coming, she grabbed Mina's head and jammed their lips together, climaxing with the girl's tongue inside her mouth. "Fuck... You're so amazing." Momo whispered between kisses, while Mina still pumped her fingers inside of her, slowly coming to a stop. Then, Mina took her fingers out and wiped it on the bedsheet, and Momo propped herself on her elbow, cupping Mina's cheek with her hand. "Seriously, this was just... Wow." Mina kissed the inside of Momo's hand and smiled mischievously.

"It  _ was _ ? I'm not done with you just yet." She gave Momo a quick peck and made her way down her body.

 

A couple hours later, they were already spent, and the alcohol was starting to wear off.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Momo asked, as she ran her fingers softly through Mina's arm. They were lying on their sides, facing each other.

"I don't know... Probably just finishing up some assignments? Why?"

"Do you wanna hang out?" Mina had her hand placed on Momo's hip, caressing it from time to time.

"Like a date?" Momo bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah, like a date." 

Mina sighed exaggeratedly, pretending to give it some thought.

"I mean, a date with you... I'd have to think about that..." She laughed at the annoyed face Momo made and kissed her. "Yes, dumbass, I want to go on a date with you." Momo's grin was the cutest thing ever, and Mina kissed her again, then cuddled closer, resting her head on the crook of her neck. "You smell nice."

"Thanks, I made an effort for that. Didn't want you to think I always smell like cooling gel and deodorant."

"And sweat." Momo looked at Mina, surprised at the comment.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad!" Mina giggled and grabbed Momo's face, squeezing her cheeks into a pout.

"I'm just messing with you. It wasn't bad at all, actually." Momo eyed her suspiciously and tried to bite her finger. "Though I do have the hots for sweaty athletes, so..." She raised an eyebrow at Mina and pulled her closer, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, is that right?"

"Of course it is. Why do you think I slept with you?" Mina used all her strength to contain her laugh as Momo, once again, scowled at her.

"Okay, will you stop with the teasing? I'm starting to get offended here." Mina giggled again and pushed Momo so she could lay on top of her, placing several tiny kisses on her lips in the process.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stop, I promise. It's just that you look so ridiculously cute when you're mad!" Mina said that while squeezing her cheeks again, with both of her hands, and Momo rolled her eyes, but accepted more kisses from Mina, wrapping her arms around the girl's naked figure.

"So..." Mina gave Momo one long peck, then rested her elbows on each side of Momo's head. "Shark Attack, huh?" She said, already laughing.

"Oh, shut up!"


	2. Halftime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, but I managed to get back right in time for Valentine's Day!! I hope you're having a good one ;)  
> Enjoy xx

"I'm telling you, this is the best burger I've ever eaten in my entire life!" Momo said as they waited in line to make their order. She had taken Mina to a food park for their first date, promising the girl her most memorable gastronomic experience. Mina smiled. It didn't make a difference for her if they went to McDonald's or the most expensive restaurant in town, she was just happy to be spending time with Momo.   
"Good evening, may I take your order?" The cashier lady spoke and Momo smiled excitedly.   
"Hi, yes! I'll have a number 3, a number 7, two Cokes-" she stopped and turned to Mina, to make sure she had gotten it right, "you want Coke, right?" Mina just nodded, still with a smile on her face. "So, two cokes and fries."   
"Anything else?" Momo turned to Mina again, and answered when the girl shook her head.   
"No, just that."   
"That'll be 30 dollars. Cash or credit?"   
"Credit." Before Mina could even say anything, Momo gave her credit card to the lady.   
"Hey, wait! You're not going to pay for the whole thing!" She protested, but Momo signaled for the cashier to continue. "Let me pay my half, at least!"   
"No, I was the one to invite you, so I'm going to pay!" Momo said, as she typed in her password.   
"You can wait at a table and we'll send your order there when everything’s ready, okay?" The cashier interjected and Momo thanked her, taking Mina's hand to choose a table.   
"That's not fair, you know? Next time I'll pay." Mina complained as they sat down, and didn't realized what she'd said.   
"Next time, huh?" Momo had this big grin on her face, and Mina blushed. "Good to know."   
  
After the burgers, they walked around the park, tasting whatever free sample would appear their way, and decided to stop at an ice cream truck. Mina, of course, insisted on paying.   
"God, I love ice cream so fucking much!" Momo exclaimed, taking another spoonful of the dessert into her mouth. It was just starting to get dark, and they opted to sit on a nearby bench and watch as people walked around.   
"Hey, you have a bit of chocolate here." Mina was being polite, Momo actually had ice cream smeared all over her lips but, unknowingly only cleaned up the corner of her mouth.   
"Is it gone?" Mina giggled.   
"No. Here, let me help you." She took the napkin and pressed it all over Momo's mouth, surprising her.   
"Wow." Momo said, licking her lips. "I'm a mess, aren't I?"   
"You're not, you're actually really cute." Mina then got closer and gave the girl a kiss on the lips.   
"Thank God you think so." Momo giggled, kissing Mina again and returning to her ice cream. "Seriously, though, I could spend the rest of my life eating this." Mina laughed and rested her head on Momo's shoulder.   
  
"Hey, you know what I've never done?" Momo asked. They were on Mina's car, on their way back to her sorority house.   
"What?" Mina asked, and saw as Momo pointed at a movie theater on the other side of the street.   
"Make out in the movies. We should do that sometime." Mina chuckled.   
"I don't know, I'm not really a fan of making out in public places."   
"What do you do at parties, then?" Momo turned her head to the other girl, frowning.   
"Well, usually I take people to the nearest bedroom and fuck them in private. I thought you knew the drill." Momo laughed. "By the way, do you want to go to my place? We can make out on my couch, away from the public eye." They hit a red light, so Mina turned to Momo and raised her eyebrow, expectantly.   
  
It was obvious that their make out session would lead to something more, but who was Mina to complain, as she rode Momo's fingers, approaching another amazing orgasm.   
"Momo... Yes! Momo!" She moaned. They were on her couch, in their underwear - Mina only wearing her panties, which Momo had pushed aside to touch her - and Momo was sucking and kissing her breasts. "Fuck! Momo! Yes!" Mina couldn't form more than these three words, feeling her vagina clench around the goalkeeper's fingers. She sped up her pace, moving her hips desperately fast, trying to reach her orgasm as soon as she could.   
"God, Mina, you're so beautiful." Momo whispered in her ear and used her other hand to stimulate Mina's clit, bringing the girl over the edge with a scream of Momo's name.   
"Shit." Mina exhaled, chuckling, and wrapped her arms around Momo's neck to give her lazy kisses, still riding her fingers, slowly.   
"Right?" Momo had her arm holding Mina close, and stopped the kiss to speak. "Hey... Do you think we're going too fast?" Mina frowned and finally removed Momo's fingers from her vagina, groaning at the slight discomfort that caused, and adjusted her underwear.   
"What do you mean?" Momo wiped her fingers on the waistband of her panties and caressed Mina's hips with both of her hands. Then, she sighed and continued, carefully picking her words.   
"This that we're doing... How do you feel about it?" Momo paused, but before the other girl could answer, she continued. "Because I feel like it always leads to sex and, don't get me wrong, the sex is incredible, but... I kind of fear it's the further we can get, you know?" Momo scoffed. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this now, since it's our very first date, so..." She looked away, feeling like she had just made a fool of herself.   
Mina found it both adorable and unbelievable how Hirai Momo, the star of her University, felt insecure, like Mina was just using her for sex, and trying to end her worries, she grabbed Momo's face and kissed her very gently.   
"Momo, you've got nothing to worry about, I promise you." She kissed her again. "I really love spending time with you, today was amazing, and not just because we had sex. Seriously, if it'll keep you at ease, we can spend some time without even having sex, I really won't mind." Momo still looked somewhat concerned, so Mina continued her reassurance with more kisses. "I know it's hard to believe, but your Greek goddess's body is just one more thing I like about you, not all of it." Momo chuckled and kissed Mina.   
"I’m sorry I’m being stupid, it’s just that… I kinda like you a lot, you know?" Mina laughed in between kisses.   
"You’re not being stupid. I kinda like you a lot too." Suddenly, Momo's grin turned to a smirk and she surprised Mina by spinning her around and laying her on the couch.   
"And about that 'spend some time without sex’ thing... I don't think that'll be necessary." Mina's laugh turned into a moan as Momo removed her underwear completely and dived down for a passionate kiss.   
  
A few days later, Mina was on her way to class with one of her friends, Sana, and was surprised by her comment.   
"Look, isn't that the goalkeeper you interviewed some weeks ago?" Mina had been distracted to notice but indeed it was Momo, carrying two bags over her shoulder and almost sprinting towards wherever she was going, while trying to type something on her phone, with a somewhat distressed look on her face.    
"Hi!" They hadn’t seen each other in person ever since their date, so Mina greeted her when she was close enough and Momo seemed to snap out of her daze, but not completely.   
"Hey!" Momo replied, but barely stopped walking. "I'm so sorry, I'm running super late! I'll call you later, okay?" Mina only nodded, and continued her path a little less excited than she'd been before.   
"What a diva," Sana started, about Momo's attitude. "I know she's running late, but she could at least-" before she could finish her sentence, Sana was surprised by Momo coming back and turning Mina around to give her a gentle kiss.   
"I thought you were running late." Mina spoke after they separated.   
"I am." Momo smiled and gave Mina a peck, before taking a step back. "Meet me after class?"   
"Yeah, go!" Mina laughed as Momo got back to her original worried stage, pretty much running to the other end of campus.   
"Mina, what the fuck just happened?" Sana asked, eyes wide in confusion.   
"What?" Mina pretended that she didn't know what her friend was talking about, and suppressed her obvious smile.   
"Why didn't you tell me you're dating Hirai Momo? That's big news!" Sana slapped her arm, smiling.   
"Ouch! Wait! No, I'm not dating her, we're just... Hanging out?" They reached the magazine's editing room and Mina sat on her desk.   
"She kissed you in front of the whole campus, this is clearly more than just hanging out!" Sana exclaimed, getting attention to some of their other friends.   
"Who kissed who?" Jeongyeon, who had her desk next to Mina's, asked.   
"Mina's dating Hirai Momo, that hot goalkeeper from the JYP Sharks." Sana answered, driving Mina mad.   
"I told you we're not dating!" Mina turned to Jeongyeon. "We're not dating, we've just been spending some time together."   
"And they've just made out in front of everyone!" Sana purposely exaggerated.   
"We didn't make out! We just kissed! Will you stop?" She and Jeongyeon laughed at Mina's desperate reaction, which called Tzuyu's attention, who had just gotten there, holding a cup of coffee.   
"What is it today?" She asked, getting closer to the group.   
"Mina's got a girlfriend!" Jeongyeon yelled, laughing, and Mina just rolled her eyes.   
"You finally asked her?" Tzuyu asked Mina, receiving confused looks from the other two.   
"Wait, you already knew? How dare you, Myoui?" Sana acted offended that she hadn't been the first to know the news.   
"And you didn't? They've been sleeping together for like, weeks now!" Tzuyu sat on her desk as she spoke, and Mina just buried her head in her hands.   
"What? You're sleeping together?" Sana pretty much screamed, making Mina lift her head up.   
"Louder, Sana, I don't think the rest of the world heard you." She sighed. "Yes, okay? We are sleeping together. Can we invade someone else's private life now?" Sana gasped, excitedly, and sat down on Mina's desk - her actual desk, not her chair -, right in front of her.   
"Of course we can't! I want details now!" The other girls scooched closer, curious with what Mina would say. "Tell me, is she as good in bed as she seems?"   
Mina groaned. This was going to be a long day.   
  
A few hours, some classes and a lot of questions later, Mina was back in that room to finish reviewing some articles. She had her glasses on, instead of the usual contact lenses, because her eyes were already too tired.   
"Hey, Myoui." Mina heard a voice coming from behind her and smiled tiredly.   
"Hi, Tzuyu. You came to interview me again?" Tzuyu chuckled and grabbed a chair to sit next to her friend.   
"No, I've just got some things to finish here. But since you've already gone there..."   
"Oh, here we go. I'm telling you, I'm not disclosing any details on my sexual life." She turned to her friend and crossed her arms.   
"Ew, gross! I'm not that curious, don't worry." They laughed slightly, before Tzuyu continued. "I just want to know if you're already planning your proposal." Mina rolled her eyes and got back to work, but Tzuyu grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "No, seriously, I know you. By now you've at least looked up pictures of rings on Pinterest."   
"You're hilarious." Mina kept her serious face on, but Tzuyu kept nudging.   
"So... When are you going to ask her to officially become your girlfriend?" She blushed a bit and looked away from her friend. "And don't tell me you haven't thought about it, cause I know you've been daydreaming about this girl ever since you two fucked in the locker room."   
"Tzuyu!" Mina slapped the other girl's arm, her face turning completely red. Her shy nature made it really hard for her to discuss subjects like that one.   
"What? It's true!" Tzuyu laughed, rubbing her arm. "So?"    
Mina could've lied, said anything else, but her friend would see right through her. So instead, she just sighed in defeat.   
"I mean, we've only been on one date... Don't you think it's too soon?" She finally looked at Tzuyu, concern and excitement washing over her eyes.   
"Minari, you've been on one date, but we both know you two are way over that one date line, if you know what I mean." Mina scoffed.   
Before she could object any further, her phone buzzed with Momo's name flashing on the screen.   
"Speaking of the devil..." Tzuyu joked as Mina went to pick it up - with the stupidest grin on her face, her friend noticed.   
"Hey!" Mina greeted, biting her lip.   
"Mina?" She suddenly frowned at the unfamiliar voice. "It's Jihyo, Momo's teammate."   
"Oh, hi, Jihyo. Is everything okay?" There was silence on the other line for a few seconds, which made Mina's heart race.   
"Uhm, yeah, sort of..." Jihyo paused and Mina got dizzy with her next words. "Momo's at the hospital."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, did I just end this with a cliffhanger?? hahah don't worry, I'll be back soon!!  
> Thank you for all the love and support you've been giving me :) xx


	3. Full time

_ "Momo's at the hospital." _

Jihyo’s voice echoed in Mina’s head as she rushed to the hospital, almost running past a red light. Infinite possibilities fled through her mind, not knowing exactly what to expect when she met Momo. Thankfully, the girl had been taken to a facility close to the University, so Mina got there quickly and ran to the front desk.

“Hi, uh, I’m here to visit a patient. Her name is Hirai Momo.” She continuously tapped the glass desk in front of her, trying her best to control her anxiety.

“Okay, you just need to fill out this registration form right here.” The secretary handed out a sheet of paper full of blank spaces and check boxes and Mina was barely able to grab a pen without feeling her head spin.  _ Why the fuck do they need so much information?  _ It buzzed through her mind as she started writing her name.

“Wait, there’s no need for that, she’s already been registered.” Suddenly, a familiar voice came from behind Mina and she turned around to see Jihyo approaching her with a soothing smile. “Myoui Mina. She’s the patient’s girlfriend.”  _ Wait, what?  _ Mina frowned, looking highly confused at Jihyo, who still had that same smile on her face as the secretary handed her one of those hospital tags with what Mina believed was Momo’s room number on it.

“Did you say… girlfriend?” Mina barely whispered as she followed Jihyo to the elevator.

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry about that. I was the one to register you. Momo was in surgery, I had some time to kill, figured why not, right? I mean, I knew you’d get here as fast as you could, and wasting time filling out those forms is really a pain, so…” Mina nodded, slowly, and chuckled lightly.  _ Girlfriend. _

“So, what happened to Momo, after all? I don’t understand why you couldn’t just tell me on the phone.”

“Right, sorry about that, my head was kind of going at a thousand miles per hour when I called you. But she’s okay, she had an appendicitis, passed out during practice because of the pain and was taken here. The doctors had to do an emergency surgery, but nothing too big. She’s probably waking up by now.” Jihyo spoke at a very intense speed, and Mina could only nod. She was relieved that Momo was okay and all the anxiety was washed away as she entered the room and saw the girl lying in bed, ridiculously concentrated on the soccer match that was playing on TV. Nayeon was there too, sitting on the couch next to her, also fixated on the game.

“Hey.” Mina smiled shyly and Momo widened her eyes in surprise when she saw the girl, smiling just as wide.

“What are you doing here?” The goalkeeper asked and Mina shrugged, getting closer to the hospital bed.

“I like to visit injured football stars during my free time. I’ve got two other players to check out after you.” Momo rolled her eyes and laughed, then grabbed Mina’s hand.

“Thanks for that… You look really cute in glasses, by the way.” Mina had totally forgotten that she was still wearing her glasses, and felt a mild shyness creeping into her.

“Hey, Nayeon, can you help me find a vending machine? I heard they have Snickers bars here.” Jihyo spoke from the door, and Nayeon only waved at her.

“I’m watching the game here, there’s a vending machine down the hall.” Jihyo visibly face palmed, making Mina and Momo giggle.

“Nayeon, come on.” She called again, making the other girl turn to face her.

“What?” Jihyo motioned towards the couple, who was already lost in their own world, and Nayeon finally got the message. “Oh! Uhm, sure, I… There’s probably a TV at the cafeteria too, right?” She mumbled as they left the room, leaving Momo and Mina by themselves.

“So… Appendicitis, huh?” Mina asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, now I’ve got this really cool scar on my abs to show off.” Momo replied, raising her eyebrows in faux excitement. “The bad part is that the doctor recommended that I stay four weeks away from practice.”

“Four weeks? Wow, that’s bad. I wonder how you’ll get through it.” Mina teased.

“Oh, don’t get too excited, it’s four weeks without  _ any _ physical activity.”

“No sex? What are we supposed to do, then? Talk?” She kept on a playful smile on her face, which Momo copied.

“Right? I guess that talk we had the other day, about spending some time without sex, really sent the wrong message to the universe.” The blonde spoke, playing with Mina’s fingers.

“But I thought we’d agreed to forget about that…” Mina said with a somewhat whiny tone, then leaned in to kiss Momo’s lips. “it’s okay, though. I can handle four weeks.” Upon hearing that, Momo raised one eyebrow, giving Mina a questioning look.

“Are you sure? I don’t think you can.” She teasingly placed her hand on Mina’s thigh, giving her a wink.

“If you stop doing  _ this _ , I’m pretty sure I can.” Mina took Momo’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “By the way… Jihyo kind of officialized our, uhm,  _ relationship _ at the hospital’s registration.” Momo frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“She registered me as your girlfriend.” Mina bit her lower lip, slightly nervous with Momo’s possible reaction.

“Wow, Jihyo’s an idiot.” Momo laughed, also a bit nervously, and Mina squeezed her hand slightly.

“Yeah, uh… Is she, though?” She looked at Momo, expectantly, suddenly feeling brave.

“Of course she is! She totally stole my chance to ask you properly!” They both couldn’t contain the silly smiles from forming on their faces. There was no direct indication to where this was going, but it was clear what the next step was.

“Well, I haven’t said yes yet, have I? And also… I was kind of hoping to be the one to ask first…” When she heard those words, Momo raised her eyebrows, surprised.

“Oh, were you?” Mina shyly looked away.

“Yeah, but I’m afraid it might be too soon for that... I don’t know, do  _ you _ think it’s too soon?” She looked back at the blonde girl, who still had the same silly grin on her face.

“Why don’t you ask me and we’ll see?” Mina sighed. She was pretty sure Momo could hear the beating of her heart.

“Okay… Will you be my girlfriend?” The question came out very gently and soft, made for Momo - and only Momo - to hear, making the blonde’s own heart beat faster with how intimate it felt.

“Uhm, I don’t know… I think it’s too soon for that, no?” If Momo didn’t have a huge smile on her face, Mina would have been really pissed, but instead, she just pretended to be, and slapped Momo’s arm.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Ouch, I’m injured!” Momo laughed, rubbing her arm. “And I’m just messing with you, of course I want to be your girlfriend, Mina.” She pulled the girl into a kiss and placed her hand on Mina’s cheek, caressing it softly. “Ugh, I can’t believe we’ll have to wait four weeks to have sex.”

 

Although they’d always talk about it, Mina and Momo knew sex wasn't the most important part of their relationship, and they really used those four weeks to get to know each other and spend quality time together.

Of course it was hard at first, as they had all those honeymoon-phase hormones running through their bloodstreams, but Mina and Momo weren't horny teenagers anymore, so they were able to keep it together - and all their clothes on.

“Alright, favorite color.”

“Pink.” They’d spent the first week giving each other all those trivial informations about themselves, and Momo suggested they could play some sort of trivia game with all the things they'd found out. Mina agreed and decided that the winner would be granted a wish - she didn't specify it, but they both knew it’d be a sexual thing.

“Good. Favorite food?” Momo was the first to ask the questions, she held tightly to a paper sheet with messy handwriting and ticked the question after Mina answered it. They were in the journalist's apartment, sitting on her couch, - the same one from their first date - Mina in black shorts and a cute tee, and Momo wearing her soccer shorts and a jersey from one of the European teams.

“Jokbal, chicken and ice cream. Come on, that's too easy.”

“Okay, who's my favorite goalkeeper?” Momo raised her eyebrow, waiting.

“Trick question, you don't have one. You're your own favorite goalkeeper.” Mina smiled proudly at her own answer.

“Good, then who do I tell people they're my favorite, so I don't sound that egocentric?” She then frowned and tapped her chin, trying to remember what Momo had said about that. She recalled bits and pieces from the time they watched a game together, maybe a few days before.

“Hmm… Hope Solo?” Momo's sudden annoyed look made Mina laugh. “I got it right, didn't I?”

“That's not fair! Why are you so good at this?” The blonde whined, making Mina laugh even harder.

“Aw, baby, don't get upset! I’m just really looking forward to my wish.” Mina bit her lip and Momo groaned.

“I knew you were up to something when you proposed that!” In response to that, Mina just shrugged.

 

During the second week, they went to watch all the Sharks’ practices and games, which Mina thought Momo would be sulking because she wasn't playing, but surprisingly, the girl got excited just watching her teammates.

“Wow, Chaeng’s really improved her passes, did you see that?” Mina was almost unable to hear what her girlfriend had said, as they were in the middle of the crowd watching the game.

“Yeah, Nayeon too! And the defence is really strong today!” Mina commented, paying attention to the players.

“Of course it is, I'm not there to cover for them.” Momo winked at Mina before turning her gaze back to the teams. Mina scoffed, squeezing her hand.

“You know, I thought you were so humble when we first met… was all that teamwork talk a PR trick?” She asked jokingly, then rested her chin on Momo’s shoulder, giving it small kisses from time to time.

“Hey! I am humble! I was just- shit! Oh! Come on, Jihyo! Come on!” Momo stopped mid-sentence as Jihyo approached the goal with the ball on her feet. The crowd suddenly grew tense, as if everyone was holding their breaths. “Go! Go! Faster! Yes! Goal!” 

Shouts of celebration filled the place as Jihyo scored another goal for her team. 

“That's my girl! Yeah!” Momo shouted proudly, pointing at her teammates. Mina thought that was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen in her entire life.

 

Right when the third week began, Mina decided to surprise Momo with a text.

 

**Mina: I’m taking you out today. Pick you up after class?**

 

**Momo: You aren't even gonna ask if I'm free?**

 

**Mina: As if ;)**

 

**Momo: ouch**

**Momo: But yeah, sounds great**

 

**Mina: Okay, see you soon ;)**

 

**Momo: Another winky face? Where are you taking me?**

 

**Mina: ;)**

 

Momo scoffed at her girlfriend's response, feeling weirdly excited for whatever that Mina was planning. 

It turned out to be better than Momo was expecting. Mina had looked up on the internet - and double checked with her brother, who’s a doctor - how probable it was for Momo's stitches to burst open, and decided they were safe for what she was planning.

“Are you going to tell me where we're going now?” Momo asked, as she got in the car.

“Just wait and you'll see.” Mina had a smirk on her face when she started driving, and Momo became even more confused when they stopped at the movie theater.

“Wait, you're taking me to the movies?” Momo was frowning when she asked that, and Mina tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, hand lingering on her girlfriend's face.

“Remember on our first date that you told me you've never made out in the movies before?” She just raised her eyebrows, hoping Momo would get the hint.

“Oh… oh! So  _ that's  _ what we're doing!” Her frown turned to an excited smile and she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

“Yup! Come on.”

 

The following days went on like this one, with impromptu dates and make out sessions, and by the time the fourth week ended, they had made plans for a special night.

“Hey, ready to go?” Momo had showed up to Mina’s classroom, the one she used to do magazine stuff, bringing a cute bouquet in her hand. “This is for you.” She handed the flowers shyly.

“You bought me flowers? You're the cutest girlfriend ever!” Mina got up very excitedly from her desk and wrapped Momo in a tight hug, then gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you so much, you really didn't have to.” She gave Momo a peck on the lips before grabbing her stuff and taking her hand to leave. Momo could feel the gaze of Mina’s friend on them, and got a little embarrassed, but it’d been totally worth it, seeing how happy Mina looked.

 

The plan had been to go to Mina's place, cook dinner together, have some wine and then have sex, but of course the minute Mina locked the door they were all over each other. Momo pulled her by the waist and kissed the girl very passionately, and Mina automatically started unbuttoning her girlfriend's shirt.

“Wait, shouldn't we have dinner first?” Momo questioned, stopping the kiss for a moment, but Mina was eager to keep going.

“We can have dinner after.” They were both breathing heavily, and Momo smiled very mischievously, and taking Mina by surprise, she lifted the girl by the thighs and wrapped Mina's legs around her body. “Whoa, you're strong.” The brunette said in a movie-like tone, very impressed.

“I work out.” Momo responded in the same dramatic way, and dropped Mina on the bed as they reached her room, covering the girl’s lips with her own again. “Hey, this is the first time we have sex as official girlfriends.” She lifted her head to look Mina in the eyes, finding a fond sparkle in those orbs.

“Yeah, finally.” Mina smiled so happily, and for a moment they both forgot about desire and arousal. All that mattered was the strong feeling pouding inside their chests every time their eyes met. There was an obvious word for it, but they decided not to say it yet - there was no need, after all, since they could clearly see it in each other's eyes.

There'd be plenty other opportunities for them to say it, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last installment of the sportsau, I hope you enjoyed this story! Writing it was incredible for me, and receiving your feedbacks was even better. Thank you so much <3
> 
> I have some other au ideas that might come soon, and also a possible (by possible I mean definitely happening) sequel one shot to this one, plus some other stuff (mostly smut ideas, because yeah I love writing smut), so stay tuned!!!


End file.
